


Panic Attacks & Cuddles (Logicality)

by chaotickatie03



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Panic Attacks, it's really short that i'm regretting posting it.., it's so old that it was when i wrote in first person!, mentions teen wolf scene, not my favourite but here it is, super short one of my first one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: Logan has a panic attack and doesn't know how to deal with it. He goes to the only side he can think of that might be able to help.Crossposted On Fanfiction.Net
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728202
Kudos: 17





	Panic Attacks & Cuddles (Logicality)

Logan's POV  
It was all my fault. If I had only paid more attention then maybe he wouldn't have gotten hurt, maybe he wouldn't hate me. Why can't I understand emotions! Why do I have to feel this way!? Don't emotions just get in the way!? I'm the one that's supposed to have all the answers and know how to fix problems! Not start problems. Maybe... They're better off without me.  
I was unaware that I had started crying during my mental rant. When I noticed, I tried getting rid of the tears. Emotions get in the way. Emotions get in the way. I get in the way. I'm sure the others would be fine without me.  
Suddenly, it became really hard to breath. I was having a panic attack. I walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. I tried taking deep breaths, to calm my nerves, but it wasn't working, it only seemed to make it worse. I tried to think of other ways, to stop my panic attack, but it just got worse. It came to the point, where I took my tie off and was pulling at my neck, like someone was choking me. Desperate for oxygen, I run to the one person I know, can help me, even if they hate me, I need his help. Running out of my room, I sprint down the hall and barge into his room  
"P-p-pa-at...." I choke out, as I collapse on the floor, coughing for breath.  
"Logan!" Patton exclaimed, running over to me. "What's wrong? Are you having a panic attack?!" He asked worriedly.  
Shakily, nodding my head, Patton looked around in a panic, before kissing me. Too shocked to focus on anything else, I was not aware that I kissed back. Pulling away, I noticed that I was not panicking anymore.  
"I saw it in a tv show somewhere. Holding your breath can stop a panic attack, and that's how the girl got the guy to stop panicking, in the tv show." Patton continued, rambling on about the show, I was not paying attention. This just proves that they don't need me, Patton stopped my panic attack when I couldn't even control it! "Logan? Are you ok? You're crying...." Patton said, sitting down in front of me.  
I quickly wipe away the tears. "It's nothing Patton, I'm fine." I mumble.  
"You're not fine. You don't just have panic attacks for no reason and I don't think I ever saw you cry before! What's wrong Logan, I want to help!" Patton exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.  
"It's just, I-I hurt you Patton, I hurt you, emotionally, only because I can never understand emotions! And, I realized that you don't need me, because...because, you guys are smart enough on your own! You just proved that you're smarter than me! You stopped my panic attack, when I couldn't even come up with a way to stop it!" I cried hysterically.  
"Shh, that's not true! The only reason I knew that was because I watched a tv show! The only true information that I will ever learn is through you, a tv show or a fictional book that has some truths! You are the brain! Logan, you help Thomas work and know what 2+2 is. He wouldn't be able to survive without you. I..... I wouldn't be able to survive without you." Patton said sincerely.  
I cried silently into his shoulder as he told me these things. I was so unfocused that I was not aware that Patton had picked me up and put me in his bed. He turned his tv, so it was facing the bed more and put in, what I can only assume is a kids/family movie of some kind. Soon, Coco, started playing. Patton climbed back into bed, cuddling up to me.  
"I'm sorry Patton." I mumble as exhaustion took over.  
"It's all alright Logan. I love you." Was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


End file.
